The invention relates to a wind stop device for a passenger vehicle with a roll bar, comprising surface elements of the wind stop device and a supporting device for the surface elements of the wind stop device which can be secured on the roll bar.
A wind stop device of this type is known, for example, from DE 195 34 584 C1 or DE 196 32 352 A1.
A wind stop device which is secured to a roll bar serves to protect occupants of the passenger vehicle, who are seated in front of the roll bar, from air flowing in from the rear.
Proceeding from this, the object underlying the invention is to provide a wind stop device which can be secured to a roll bar in a simple manner.
This invention is accomplished in accordance with the invention, in a wind stop device of the type specified at the outset, in that the supporting device has at least two holding brackets arranged in spaced relationship and that the holding brackets are arranged and designed such that they can be abutted on respective bar sections of the roll bar for securing the supporting device on the roll bar.
As a result of the fact that the supporting device has holding brackets, the supporting device can be secured on a roll bar which does not need to be equipped beforehand. In particular, the roll bar need not be provided with recesses for accommodating the supporting device. As a result, the roll bar in the case of the inventive wind stop device is, on the one hand, less susceptible, for example, to dirt and the like collecting on it and, on the other hand, recesses or the like do not detract from the esthetic overall impression. Also, roll bars which are already present can be equipped subsequently with an inventive wind stop device.
The inventive wind stop device may be mounted on a roll bar via the holding brackets in a simple and rapid manner and likewise removed again easily.
As a result of the fact that the supporting device has at least two holding brackets arranged in spaced relationship it is possible to hold the supporting device on the roll bar via a clamping force effect, i.e. no form-locking elements need be provided for the connection to the roll bar. The holding brackets are, in particular, of a rigid design, wherein they can, however, have a certain elasticity in order to facilitate such a clamping fixing (for example, like a spring closure).
It is particularly advantageous when a holding bracket is designed such that it can engage around a corresponding bar section at least partially. As a result, a good hold of the supporting device on a roll bar may be achieved, namely, in particular, via a clamping force effect. Since the holding bracket can, to a certain extent, be placed around a corresponding bar section, the assembly of the supporting device is also made easier as a result since a xe2x80x9creference positionxe2x80x9d is created during the assembly due to the possibility of placing a holding bracket at least partially around a bar section. A bracket may be designed such that it can engage around a roll bar to such an extent that it can also be abutted on the roll bar beyond an apex of a curved surface of the roll bar. For this purpose, the bracket is preferably of an elastic design in order to make it possible for it to be pushed accordingly onto the roll bar. With a bracket pushed on, the area of the roll bar forming the apex represents a barrier against the separation of the bracket away from the roll bar.
It is particularly favorable when a holding bracket is adapted in its shape to the dimensions of the bar section, on which it is intended to abut. As a result, care is taken that the supporting device is held securely on the roll bar, wherein a satisfactory, esthetic, overall impression can be achieved.
In a favorable embodiment from a functional point of view, a holding bracket is of a channel-like design. Since a roll bar generally has bar elements which are of a tubular design with a lining arranged thereon, it is possible, in this way, for a holding bracket to engage at least partially around the bar section in a simple manner.
It is particularly favorable when a holding bracket is of an elastic design and, in particular, is of a flexible design. As a result, it is possible for a clamping force which secures the supporting device on the roll bar to be exerted in a securing position. As a result of the elastic design, the securing position may be reached in a simple manner using force for the elastic deformation, in particular, without special tools needing to be provided.
It is particularly advantageous when a holding bracket projects beyond a wind stop device surface element plane of the supporting device. As a result, the inventive wind stop device may be inserted via the holding brackets into bar elements of the roll bar, wherein the plane of the surface elements of the wind stop device is then offset relative to a plane of the roll bar. As a result, it is not necessary, in particular, to adapt the supporting device to the special configuration of the roll bar, i.e., to adapt it, for example, to the space between two bar elements but rather the adaptation has to be brought about only in relation to the supporting device of the wind stop device.
It is favorable when the at least two holding brackets are arranged at or in the vicinity of oppositely located, lateral ends of the supporting device. As a result, the two outer holding brackets may be abutted on outer bar sections, wherein these outer bar sections are, in particular, oppositely located. As a result, a good clamping force effect may be achieved for securing the supporting device on the roll bar.
If the roll bar has one or more curved elements, it is particularly favorable when a holding bracket is arranged and designed such that it can be abutted on an inner curved side of a respective bar section of the curved element. As a result, a supporting device may be clamped on the curved elements in a securing position. It is then, in particular, very advantageous when the at least two holding brackets are arranged in spaced relationship on the supporting device such that their surface directions with respect to a contact surface on the roll bar point outwards in respectively opposite directions. The holding forces and, in particular, clamping forces of the supporting device in the securing position of the supporting device then point outwards (away from the interior of the vehicle), namely in opposite directions at the respective outer sections of the two bar elements so that a high clamping force effect can be achieved in this way.
In one embodiment, the supporting device is designed in one piece. This may be stored and also mounted in a simple manner.
In this respect, it is favorable when the supporting device has a frame structure in order to bring about a saving on weight, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, in order to hold surface elements of the wind stop device, such as wind deflector webs consisting of netting or fabric which are permeable to air but impervious to wind in a simple manner.
It is particularly advantageous when the supporting device is designed such that its length can be varied parallel to the roll bar. As a result, a space-saving storage of the wind stop device may be achieved when the corresponding length is minimized. On the other hand, such a supporting device may be mounted on a roll bar in a simple manner in that the holding brackets are placed in position, the length is then increased due to a force acting on it until the securing position is reached, and in this securing position the holding brackets abut, in particular, on corresponding bar sections of the roll bar and exert a force on them, namely acting outwards at the respective ends of the roll bar. The supporting device is then held securely on the roll bar due to a clamping force.
It is particularly favorable from a constructional point of view when the supporting structure has one or more swivel joints for the variation in length. As a result of such a swivel joint, sections of the supporting structure may be pivoted relative to one another and the supporting structure has, as a result, positions, in which its length is minimized (storage position or warehousing position) and a position, in which the length is maximized and in which the supporting device can be fixed on a roll bar due to a clamping force (securing position). The assembly of such a supporting structure on a roll bar may be brought about in a simple and quick manner. Furthermore, swivel joints may be designed to be robust in an inexpensive manner in such a way that their functionality is also not impaired over a longer period of time.
A swivel joint is advantageously arranged at least approximately centrally on a frame structure of the supporting device. As a result, a minimum length of the supporting device may be provided, on the one hand, in the storage position and, on the other hand, the assembly is made easier since the securing position can be reached as a result of the action of symmetric forces.
It is particularly advantageous when in a securing position of the supporting device this can be secured on the roll bar in a clamping manner by means of the at least two holding brackets.
In a variation of one embodiment it is provided for the securing position to be located beyond a dead center with respect to a pivoting position relative to pivotable sections of the supporting device.
It is favorable when the securing position can be locked. As a result, the securing of the supporting device on the roll bar can be fixed.
In a variation of one embodiment, at least one stop element, by means of which sections of a frame structure of the supporting device which are movable relative to one another can be coupled to one another so as to be essentially unmovable, is provided for locking the securing position. The stop element thus blocks the pivoting movement and, as a result, any pivoting back out of the securing position.
In a constructionally simple embodiment, the stop element is designed as a hinged cover flap. Such a hinged cover flap is, in the securing position, placed over adjacent frame sections which are pivotable relative to one another and couples these to one another so as to be essentially unmovable in order to block their pivoting movement relative to one another.
In an alternative variation, the stop element is designed as a sliding stop member which likewise blocks the pivoting movement when it is in a stop position.
It is favorable when one or more struts are arranged between an upper frame section and a lower frame section of the frame structure. These struts bring about a transverse stability of the wind stop device transversely to a surface normal direction of the surface elements of the wind stop device.
In a variation of one embodiment, a supporting strut is designed as a swivel shaft of a swivel joint for the variation in length of the supporting device. Such a supporting strut also has the advantage that it can couple swivel joints in an upper frame section and a lower frame section, whereby a good swivel guidance can be achieved.
In a further variation of one embodiment, which can be alternative or cumulative, supporting struts are arranged and designed such that they are located in the area of bar sections of the wind stop device when the wind stop device is assembled. Such supporting struts are then relatively inconspicuous with an assembled wind stop device and thus also do not impair the esthetic overall impression and, in particular, the view of the driver towards the rear in the rearview mirror is not hindered as a result. If the roll bar is viewed from a side facing away from the assembly side of the wind stop device, these supporting struts are not visible at all.
In a further embodiment, the roll bar comprises at least a first and a second, spaced curved element and the supporting device of a first supporting structure which can be secured on the first curved element and a second supporting structure which can be secured on a second curved element. Therefore, a separate supporting structure is provided for each curved element, wherein corresponding surface elements of the wind stop device may be mounted in the space between the curved elements on the first supporting structure and the second supporting structure themselves.
Advantageously, a surface element of the wind stop device for the associated curved element is held by a supporting structure. The curved element itself has an opening, into which an associated supporting structure can be inserted.
Annoying flows of air can flow through this opening of the curved element itself from this area of the vehicle to the vehicle occupants. The surface element of the wind stop device, which is held by the corresponding supporting structure, prevents such annoying flows of air towards vehicle occupants.
Advantageously, a support for surface elements of the wind stop device for the space between the curved elements can be secured between the first supporting structure and the second supporting structure. As a result, the optimum functioning of the wind stop device is ensured. The supporting structures then serve as holding devices for the support.
In a variation of one embodiment, the support for the space between the curved elements is of a disk-like design, for example, a Plexiglas disk. This has the advantage that, on the one hand, a good wind protection can be achieved and, on the other hand, the view of the driver towards the rear is not hindered.
It is particularly favorable for fixing a supporting structure on a curved element when a supporting structure has oppositely located holding brackets for securing it on an associated curved element and also for securing a support between spaced supporting structures. The supporting structure may then be held on the respective curved element by means of such holding brackets, for example, via a clamping effect. The supporting structure may be held in a central plane of curved elements or be offset in relation thereto.
It is particularly advantageous when a holding bracket is provided with a groove which is arranged and designed such that a surface element of the wind stop device can be inserted. The support for surface elements of the wind stop device for the space, which are intended to protect against the entry of streams of air into the space between curved elements, can then be inserted into such grooves. The arrangement of the groove on the bracket (in one piece or fixed relative to it) then determines the position of the support on the roll bar.
Favorably, the groove and the associated support are designed such that the displaceability of the support in the direction of the interior of the vehicle is limited when a supporting device is assembled on the roll bar and, in particular, is limited downwards. As a result, the wind stop device may be assembled in a simple manner since the final position of the support is predetermined.
It is also favorable when a locking device is provided, by means of which the displacement of the support upwards can be limited in order to be able to fix the support securely on the roll bar. For example, the locking device may comprise one or more detent noses which are formed on the support and which can engage in detent recesses on the supporting structures.